


Coda Challenge #10 - "Letting Go"

by jemmaslittlemonkey (redqueenoctavia)



Series: TFSN Coda Challenge [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/jemmaslittlemonkey
Summary: Jemma reflects on recent events (written for TFSN’s Coda Challenge for 4x10 -The Patriot).





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This is Jemma-only, because I'm kind of mad at Fitz right now...

Jemma sat at the kitchen counter, drinking her favorite brand of tea and reflecting on the day’s events.

To call today an eventful day would be a severe understatement.

Director Mace, along with Coulson and Mack, had been stranded in the middle of the wilderness and nearly been killed.

Back at HQ, she’d gotten to be the boss for day. Not an experience she’d willingly repeat anytime soon. Coulson had made it look so easy.

The Director was back now and in charge again.

However, things weren’t exactly how they were before, because now she and Fitz knew the Director’s biggest secret.

Mace was a fraud. No more Inhuman than she. Just a drug-enhanced human with a nice background and nice puppet strings. But Talbot had needed an inhuman hero to lead SHIELD. A _Patriot_.

There were plenty of Inhumans who fit that bill, in her opinion. Instead, Talbot decided to use the base of the serum that Daisy’s father had used…

 _Idiots_!

Jemma shuddered just thinking about how badly it could’ve all turned out.

But it hadn’t been all bad. While in charge, she’d gotten to interrogate and intimidate a Hydra suspect. Which she’d done with high marks, obviously.

Using AIDA’s head had been a pretty genius move.

Although, she was more than glad that the bloody thing was, finally, safely locked away now.

Jemma was relieved to be finally rid of this AIDA business. Fitz still seemed a little obsessed over it. He’d gathered his equipment from Radcliffe’s place and advised his mad scientist friend to lay low for a while, but he still wanted to reboot the head and reprogram the robot, but she hoped that would change soon. For all their sakes.

She sincerely hoped she would never have to hear about that bloody Android again…


End file.
